


starry eyed and gravely discontented

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: The ground is wet, grass clinging to bare feet, making each step linger like a kiss.





	starry eyed and gravely discontented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lewis Spring Flash over at DW's lewis_challenge. Prompt was [It Might As Well Be Spring by Nina Simone.](https://youtu.be/0UKzOxbUOCM)

  
The ground is wet, grass clinging to bare feet, making each step linger like a kiss. James reaches the edge of the garden and wants to keep going, the countryside behind the B&B calling for him.   
  
It’s a holiday, and he can’t sleep, too full of restless wanting. Too close to the having, and scared.  
  
“Look at the stars,” Robbie says behind him, awed. “Almost like I could reach out and touch.”  
  
James tips his head back, the Milky Way stretching above them in an endless shimmer of light. “Do it then,” he asks, voice breaking only a little. “Please?”


End file.
